finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy/Part 4
left|152pxWillkommen zurück lieber Leser :) Mann, wie schnell das geht... Ich hab doch erst vor 2 Tagen mit dem WT angefangen und bin schon bei Part 4! O.o Aber umso besser, was? Nun ja, in diesem Part behandeln wir, wie vorher bereits angekündigt, die Geschichte von Firion. Er reist kurzzeitig zusammen mit Tidus. Schicksals-Odyssee II Geht nun wieder auf die Rubrik „Story-Modus“ und wählt die Schicksals-Odyssee II aus. Somit starten wir das 2. Kapitel der Story und wir beschäftigen uns mit einem neuen Kämpfer: Lauscht nun wieder den Worten des Sprechers. Daraufhin sehen wir Firion und Tidus. Unser Kämpfer hält eine Wildrose in der Hand. Nun gut… Doch nicht. Aber Tidus möchte mehr über die Wildrose wissen. Tja, Tidus. Haste jetz davon! Man will nicht mit dir reden, sondern einfach nur weitergehn. Dann wollen wir mal. Diese Spielfelder kennen wir ja bereits. Wir erfahren, dass Firion ne Niete im Luftkampf ist, aber dafür umso besser auf der Erde. Also, gehen wir zuerst zum imitierten Gefolgsmann. Er ist der Obere der ersten beiden Gegner. Auch wenn Firion wieder andere Moves hat, dürfte der Kampf dennoch keine Probleme bereiten. In dieser Runde zählt nur eins: Mut rauben und angreifen. Mit dieser Methode dürften die Kämpfe schon gewonnen sein. Also sag ich jetzt nichts mehr zu den Kämpfen. Übersteht sie einfach und falls ihr dennoch Schwierigkeiten haben solltet (was ich allerdings bezweifle), schreibt mich an. In der Schatzkiste ist übrigens ein Speer enthalten. Legt diesen am besten auch direkt an. Habt ihr alles überstanden, dann zerstört das Stigma der Zwietracht und beendet somit diese Runde. Aufgeben is nich! „Aufgeben kommt nicht in Frage. Solange man weiterkämpft, gibt es immer einen Weg.“ Ach ja, diese wahren Worte klingen doch wie eine nette Melodie in meinen Ohren :D Naja egal, lest euch die Texte durch und startet in die nächste Runde. Auch diesmal gibt es zu den gewöhnlichen Gegnern nichts zu sagen. Macht sie einfach mit der üblichen Taktik fertig und sammelt, falls nötig, den Trank im Südwesten ein. In der Truhe oben rechts ist ein Lederkürass enthalten. Legt es auch am besten direkt an, um einen kleinen LP-Schub zu erhalten ;) Nun ja, habt ihr alles erledigt, dann schleicht euch zum Boss, welcher sich als Jekkt entpuppt. Na toll… Jetzt müssen wir auch noch gegen diesen alten Knacker kämpfen… Wobei. Sein Schwert is cool, aber sonst nix. Seht euch die Szene an, in welcher Jekkt einen Satz Tidus' zitiert und unbedingt gegen seinen Sohn kämpfen will. Ja, wers noch nicht wusste: Jekkt ist Tidus' Vater. Danach wird klar: Ihr habt auch diese Runde geschafft. "Der frostige Hauch der Eiskönigin. Sie soll zum Symbol des wiedererstarkten Mutes des Kriegers werden." Diesmal starten wir in der Mitte. Den Gegner rechts lasst ihr mal lieber Gegner sein und sein Ding machen. Die anderen Imitationen dürften keine Probleme bereiten und leicht zu besiegen sein. In der Schatztruhe ganz links sind 495 Gil und bei Bedarf könnt ihr noch den Trank und en Äther einsammeln. Ihr solltet euch aber auf jeden Fall den Esper-Stein oben rechts krallen. Habt ihr ihn, so ist Shiva euch! Ehm… Tschuldigung, Latein hat mich gradthumb|Shiva abgelenkt. Nun ja… Shiva gehört jetzt euch. Legt sie am besten auch direkt an ;) Habt ihr alles gemacht, dann stellt euch dem Boss. Na bitte, Tidus macht sich vom Acker :O Oh yeah *Zack sound* Und es ist *Trommelwirbel* der Imperator! Irgendwie hab ich mir sowas schon gedacht… Oder, hä? Wie jetzt? Artemisia ist unsere Gegnerin? Die können sich auch nicht entscheiden… Schaut euch die Szene an und ihr habt diese Runde geschafft! Leben sind wie Rosen O.o „Den Suchenden ihre Träume, den Handelnden dornige Prüfungen. Das Leben ist wie eine Rose.“ Ja, Leben sind anscheinend wie Rosen. Wasn Quatsch! Aber die FF-Logik musste man noch nie wirklich verstehn… Naja egal. Schaut euch die Szene mit Cosmos an und wir landen wieder in ner neuen Schachrunde. Aber eins dürfte uns nach dieser Szene klar sein: Firion hat doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! :D Hach wie schön. Endlich mal wieder kein Boss. Also sag ich einfach: Plättet die Gegner, bei welchen ihr eigentlich keine Schwierigkeiten haben dürftet. An die blaue Schatztruhe kommen wir, wie immer, nicht ran… Schade aber auch. Nun ja, dann sammelt eben die Kunai aus der normalen Truhe weiter unten. Solltet ihr nicht schon bessere Ausrüstung haben, dann legt sie an. Habt ihr alles erledigt, dann zerstört noch das Stigma der Zwietracht und tadaaaaaa! Ihr habt auch diese Runde gemeistert. Daraufhin sehen wir wieder eine Szene. Der Imperator fordert Firion zu einem Kampf heraus und ich würde sagen… Wir nehmen an, oder? Naja gut.. Wir müssn ja noch vorher ne Runde überstehn. Jetzt ist er so gut wie fertig! >D „Endet es als Traum oder gibt es einen Hoffnungsschimmer für die Zukunft? In der Entscheidung des Kriegers ruht das wahre Licht.“ Die Kämpfe gegen die Gegner dürften Leichte sein. Wir kennen sie fast alle und so stark sind sie auch nicht. Von daher: Macht sie platt! Aber vergesst nicht, die Schatztruhe zu öffnen und ein orangefarbenes Bonbon vom Rang B einzusammeln. Juhuu, was Süßes :D Apropos.. Ich könnte jetzt auch was zu futtern vertragen… *was zu futtern hol* Ok, ich machs kurz. Nachdem ihr den fiktiven Soldaten besiegt habt, erscheint noch eine Truhe. In ihr ist ein Rosetta-Stein. Wenn ihr den falschen Veteranen besiegt, so erscheint ein Trank. Habt ihr alles erledigt und der Weg zum Boss ist frei, dann stellt euch ihm auch, wie ein echter… Ehm… Firion! Nach dem Kampf nehmt ihr (hoffentlich) freudig den hart erkämpften Kristall an. Seht euch nun noch die folgenden Szenen an und ihr habt die letzte Runde dieses Kapitels abgeschlossen. Zudem haben wir das Museum freigeschaltet. Joa, wies mit dem Zwiebelritter (Was fürn bescheuerter Name) weitergeht, sehen wir im nächsten Part. Bis dahin, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern